A tragic use of magic
by Aouzy
Summary: Lumpy finds a magic wand and accidentally turns Flaky and Cuddles into frogs, soon enough they are about to have something horrible happen to them! Will Lumpy be able to save them? Written like an HTF episode.
1. Chapter 1

_**A tragic use of magic**_

Lumpy was walking down a street on a cloudy day bored out of his, er... "mind" . When he noticed something shiny coming from a bush. He ran across the street to go check it out. He ran nearly getting run over by Giggles, who swerved and crashed into a glass factory, splitting her face in half. When Lumpy got to the shiny object and pulled it out, it turned out it was a magic wand! Lumpy was skeptical about it at first, but he decided to at least try it out. Lumpy looked around to find something or someone to try it on. He caught Flaky and Cuddles at a bus stop. He grinned and hopped behind the bush, not noticing he sat on a bee. He tried his best not to scream, so that he wouldn't alarm Flaky and Cuddles. He peaked out of the bush and pointed the wand at them. He mumbled whatever came to his mind, and the wand sparked. At first, nothing happened and Lumpy was disappointed.

He stared for 5 more seconds when Flaky looked like she was sweating. She started to pant and wiped her forehead. She caught a glance of her paw. Only now, it had become webbed and slimy. Flaky began panicking while Cuddles laughed at her. He then saw that his paw was webbed just like Flaky's and also began to panic. Lumpy snickered but stayed hidden. Flaky and Cuddles' eyes grew and bulged, and in a few seconds they fully turned into frogs. Lumpy burst out laughing, he laughed more than he should have. Flaky tried screaming, but all that came out was a croak. A small white car passing by parked beside the stop and Sniffles opened the door. He was fascinated by these odd-looking frogs, a red one with quills and a yellow one that seemed to have long ears. He picked up Flaky and examined her. Sniffles reached into his car and pulled out a small box, opened it, and took out a knife. Lumpy gasped as he realized what Sniffles was going to do with them. Sniffles took the knife closer to Flaky's belly. "Ah-Ha!" He cheerfully nodded and stuffed the two frogs into another box.

He sped off to the school where he taught a science class. Lumpy started to run after the car but he lost his breath. He managed to catch up to Mime "riding" a bike. Lumpy pushed Mime off and started to pedal as fast as he could to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lumpy soon arrived at the school, and tried to get in. The door was locked. Lumpy sighed and decided to ram through the window on the door, but had no success. Toothy opened the door next to the one Lump was trying to open and glared. Lumpy embarrassingly laughed and walked in. Lumpy looked into every classroom instead of just asking where Sniffles's classroom Fearing that there was not much time, Lump ran and slipped on the wet floor and fell out the second floor window breaking his legs and getting class in eyes. He screamed out in pain.

Meanwhile, in Sniffles' classroom...

Sniffles opened the box that contained Flaky and Cuddles, took them out and strapped them to a board. Sniffles then handed them out to Toothy and Petunia. Petunia looked at Cuddles and gagged. Toothy was already ready to cut open Flaky, not knowing she is a frog. Petunia did not want to cut open Cuddles because she thought it would be gross and dirty. She instead got Cuddles free, just as soon as she did, the fire alarm sounded. Cuddles hopped out of the class as fast as he could, but was soon trampled by students rushing out the door.

Lumpy crept in the door, crawling on floor and got to Flaky. He pointed the wand at her and turned her back to normal. Flaky smiled and cheered as she was happy to be herself again. She took the wand from Lumpy and fixed his legs and eyes. She then tried to throw it away out the window, but it bounced off the and stabbed Lumpy in the eye. Flaky nervously laughed and whistled out of the room.

The end!

**Alternate ending: I was going to have Flippy find Flaky escaping, and kiss her to bring her back, but i coulden't find where to put it in. I'm not a big FxF fan anyway.**


End file.
